


Just One Reaction

by Izzygrace07



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzygrace07/pseuds/Izzygrace07
Summary: "Oh, I got it!"Saihara looks up, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. "Ouma...""No, I'm serious!" the supreme leader exclaims. "Just let me try? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"Letting out an annoyed sigh, Saihara replies, "Fine, go ahead. But I'm going back to work right after."Ouma clears his throat dramatically before twisting his body to face Saihara and slamming both hands down on the desk's surface. Saihara jumps. "...Did it hurt?"Saihara raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Did what hurt?"Silence."...Are you kidding me Saihara? Did. It. Hurt?"





	Just One Reaction

"Come on, you're not even going to let me _try_ to get a reaction out of you?"  
A sigh comes from the corner of the room as a new case file is flipped open. "Ouma, you've done all that you possibly can to get a reaction from me."  
The supreme leader skips over to Saihara and hops up on his desk, swinging his feet with a carefree expression on his face. "You never know, do you? I could have a crazy compliment that would make you light up like a Christmas tree!"  
"So I'd be a rainbow?" Saihara chuckles, not looking up at his boyfriend.  
Ouma shakes his head. "No, of course not. If anything, you're more like gold: pure and beautiful."  
Saihara sighs, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms with a smirk on his face, glancing up at the supreme leader. "You're not getting a reaction from me that easily."  
A hand flies to Ouma's chest and he lets out an overly dramatic gasp. "What? Is that what you think I'm trying to do?" His head slumps, his shoulders following suit. "To think, I can't even compliment my own boyfriend without it being considered suspicious."  
The guilt hits Saihara like a truck. "N-No, I didn't mean it like that..."  
Ouma's head flies back and he groans in frustration. "Jeez, why are you so quick to be sorry? That's kind of annoying, you know."  
"I'm--"  
"Don't you dare say you're sorry or I will cut off your tongue."  
Saihara's mouth shuts instantly. He knows Ouma won't actually do that, of course, but the thought of having no tongue is disgusting enough for him to want to stop. "Okay."  
Ouma furrows his eyebrows in deep thought. Saihara could do something romantic, like study how his boyfriend looks at the moment, but he chooses not to, deciding instead to continue working on his case file.  
"Oh, I got it!"  
Saihara looks up, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. "Ouma..."  
"No, I'm serious!" the supreme leader exclaims. "Just let me try? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
Letting out an annoyed sigh, Saihara replies, "Fine, go ahead. But I'm going back to work right after."  
Ouma clears his throat dramatically before twisting his body to face Saihara and slamming both hands down on the desk's surface. Saihara jumps. "...Did it hurt?"  
Saihara raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Did what hurt?"  
Silence.  
"...Are you kidding me Saihara? Did. It. Hurt?"  
It takes a moment, but finally the wires connect in the detective's head and he smiles. "Oh, I get it. It's that old pick-up line, isn't it? The one that goes "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven"?" Ouma doesn't reply, that being enough of an answer for Saihara. "So, you asked if it hurt? If it hurt what? When I fell from Heaven?"  
There's a silence, and for a moment, Saihara believes he is right. However, that belief is quick to vanish when Ouma starts laughing.  
"Hell no!" Ouma exclaims through chuckles. "Come on now, I'm not that bad."  
This surprises Saihara. Last he checked, Ouma was indeed that bad. "Wait, so that wasn't it?"  
"No, no," Ouma says, waving a dismissive hand.  
The two boys' faces are suddenly very close to each other, their noses only millimeters from touching. Saihara leans back in his wooden desk chair, only for Ouma to move closer. He wills the flush on his face to go away, refusing to let himself fall for Ouma's trap.  
His rebellion only lasts until Ouma says in a deep, monotonous voice, "Did it hurt when you fell for _me_?"  
Saihara holds Ouma's gaze for a few measly seconds before he snaps his focus away, trying to make the wild blush on his face go away. Ouma starts laughing triumphantly.  
"Ha! Gotcha!" He yells in victory. "See, I told you I could do it."  
"B-But did you have to get so close to me to do it?!" Saihara says with exasperation, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "That didn't feel right."  
"It shouldn't feel wrong, should it? Last I was aware, I was in a dedicated relationship with you, wasn't I?"  
"Y-Yeah, I understand that, and I'm not against it in the slightest, but..." He stops. Not even the detective knows where he's going with this reasoning anymore. "It was just...unexpected."  
"Well, duh," Ouma says, crossing his eyes. "Of course. How else am I supposed to get you to react?"  
"Well--"  
"Damn it Saihara, just accept your defeat like a man so that you can get back to working on your case files," Ouma interrupts with impatience.  
After a moment of quietus, Saihara finally gives in, shaking his head in defeat. "Okay, okay. You got me, I admit it."  
"Finally," Ouma breathes. "That took longer than I expected. You can be really stubborn if you try hard enough, you know that?"  
Saihara chuckles. "Yeah, yeah."  
The sudden silence that engulfs the room isn't like the others. This one is undeniably painful, one of those silences where you don't know how to continue a conversation, or you're talking to someone you haven't seen in years and you don't know where to begin with catching up. It was one of those silences.  
Ouma is the one to shatter it in thousands of pieces. "Hey, were you actually upset?"  
"Huh?" Saihara asks, raising an eyebrow. "By what?"  
Ouma's hands intertwine in front of his body. "You know, me getting that close to you?"  
"No, of course not!" Saihara quickly objects. "That wasn't it. It was just unexpected. I didn't know you would get so close to me like that, especially from your positioning."  
"What does my positioning have anything to do with it?"  
It has everything to do with it, actually. The fact that the supreme leader is towering about the detective, about a foot taller than he is from on top of the desk. The fact the Ouma has to physically lean down to bring their faces so close to each other, the act of a natural sadist. If Ouma were a sadist, that would imply that Saihara is the opposite, the masochist in the duo. That isn't the kind of thing he wants to think about at the beginning of a relationship, especially at the beginning of his first one.  
"I..." he stops himself short, thinking it over briefly, before responding, "...don't know, actually."  
Ouma laughs. "Glad that was settled." He jumps off the top of the desk and walks behind Saihara, leaning over his shoulder. "Okay, now that that's done, I'll leave you to your devices once more." His arms drape around Saihara's neck and he hugs him tightly and quickly, like an excited child, and makes his way to the door, shutting it gently on his way out.


End file.
